Contest 3
The third captions contest features Rob-omb and another Bob-omb wearing Shy Guy masks and riding on two of Lemmy's balls. There is a creature in a mousehole and three Pokéballs behind them. Winners Blue indicates the first prize winner. Yellow indicates a good prize winner. Mario Fan: And so, two of the Mushroom Kingdom's most respected Bob-ombs went insane after spending thirty days straight of playing Guess Which Pokéball I'm In. Our reports indicate that they reside in Canada, believing that they are now one Lemmy Koopa. Jeff the Great: Sadly, though they had potential, the "Shy-Bombs on Balls" never made it into Super Mario Bros 3. Crazykoopa: This was only the FIRST part Lemmy's master plan – Masked Bob-ombs riding on balls. Captions *Fungi **Ash: Hey, is Pikachu in that hole? And WHAT ARE THOSE CIRCUS CLOWNS DOING HERE?! **Lemmy: Uh… where did my balls go? **Lemmy: Uh-huh. **Lemmy: What are those ball-rolling, Shy Guy-masked Bob-ombs doing in the Pokémon Stadium?! **Rob-omb: Hope that Pikachu won't recognize us in our Lemmy and Shy Guy combo disguises! **Larry: Are those Pokéballs for Pikachu and those Shy Guy look-alikes? **Circus in town? **Professor Oak: You two clowns might need a Pokéball with Pokémon in it in order to… what was I saying? **Rob-omb: Not only will those two idiot Shy Guys get blamed for bombing this Stadium, they will also be blamed for the explosion of Pikachu in that hole AND the Pokeballs over there! *Guest256 **It would seem Bob-ombs are the perfect product consumers: they bought Lemmy's circus balls, Shy Guy's masks, and even Pokeballs from Nintendo! *Blue Boo **It's the new, Lem-Shy-Bob-Mon Show! *Coco **Creature in the hole: Whichever Shy Bomb copies Lemmy's steps gets to keep all the Pokemon he has! *Ingvar Steinnes **Rob-omb: Do I look strange? **Rob-omb and Bob-omb had such trouble balancing that they didn't notice they had been teleported to Pokemon world. **Creature in the hole: I just sit here and watch the Rob-omb and Bob-omb Show. **Rob-omb's Mother: Stop acting like Lemmy, you two! **Bob-omb: These masks stink. **Rob-omb: Man, is this ball hard to balance. **Bob-omb: This is so dumb I might explode! **Rob-omb: We're only beginners, and we've already gotten to trick Number Eighteen. **Bob-omb: Hey, what're those Pokeballs doing here? **Lemmy: Rob-omb and Bob-omb are the best balancers I've ever seen. *Horse Yoshi **Rob-omb: I hope that Lemmy doesn't mind that we borrowed his spare balls. *King Daniel Koopa **Rob-omb: Lemmy is our hero! Weee! **Bob-omb: We are the Shy Bob-omb Brothers! *Mario Fan **And so, two of the Mushroom Kingdom's most respected Bob-ombs went insane after spending thirty straight days of playing Guess Which Pokeball I'm In. Our reports indicate that they now reside in Canada, believing that they are one Lemmy Koopa. *Introbulus **While Lemmy was out sick, auditions were held for who would get to replace him in the upcoming Pokemon tournament. *the-BAT **To get your Pokemon, you must beat Shybombguys! *Toddy Koopa **Lemmy: Come on, the rat in that hole has to spring on those bombs sometime or another. *Jeff the Great **Sadly, though they had potential, the "Shy-Bombs on Balls" never made it into Super Mario Brothers 3. *Orlando **These Bob-ombs make an attempt to stay balanced on a ball longer than Lemmy, before they ex-BOOM! **We are the Bob-ombs who say Ni, and the Bob-ombs who can balance better than Lemmy! *Crazykoopa **This was only the FIRST part of Lemmy's master plan – masked Bob-ombs riding on balls. *Terry **Two black Shy Guys compete in the Lemmy impersonator contest. *Masked Man **Bob-ombs: Can you do the can can sitting on a can can... *Gamer Guy **"Teenage Mutant Ninja Bob-ombs" **I can see the headline now, "When Bob-ombs and Shy Guys Get a Little Too Close". **Bob-omb: This is great! We've got Lemmy's balls, those Shy Guys' masks, and Professor Oak's laboratory! I'm glad we've become robbers now! *Nicolas **Shy-ombs are as dependable as balls on water. Category:Captions